Itzel
Itzel 'is young mage and she is best friends with Callum and Ezran and the daughter of Esperanza and Alanso,as well as the younger half-sister of Travis. Itzel is also a mage, having an affinity with sun magic. Along with Callum, Ezran and Rayla, she hopes to return the Dragon Prince, Azymondias, to its mother, the Dragon Queen, to establish peace between the humans and the inhabitants of Xadia. She makes an appearance in A Young Mage's Journey Appearance Itzel has black boyish hair style, neck-length hair. Itzel has turquoise eyes with tan skin with a bit discoloration. Her main clothing consists of a red and yellow undershirt, tucked back by a black belt with a silver buckle, with two crossed sash. Her accessories of choice are dark blue fingerless gloves and a light blue hoodie and a necklace. Personalty Adventurous, Kind, Strong and Open-Minded. Zee has a tomboyish personality, she had grown a bit of feminine personality but still tomboyish. She always been the adventurous type, as well as open-minded. She can be observant and will not take doesn't take kindly to being offended, nor anyone offending or endangering her friends and family but is usually playful and even a little teasing. Independent and also courageous she'll do what ever it takes to protect the on she cares about. Itzel often in her own world when she thinking while being alone and concentrates on training and whenever she gets upset she usually sings or having her ferret Tia with her. Her personality changed a bit where she learned the shocking truth about her heritage and about her father, and also about her abilities. She began to distant herself a bit form others, but eventually comes to terms with her heritage and happy that Callum and Ezran excepted her. Skills and Abilities '''Sun Primal Connection-' Being half Sunfire Elf, Itzel has the ability draws power from the sun and is at her strongest when near a source of its fire, such as lava. She is one of a number of Sunfire elves who can enter a "heat-being mode", which causes her body to heat up, her skin to glow along golden lines that crack across her body, and her speed and strength to increase. Being also a mage, she had discovered her ability to wield magic as a bit similar to Callum's magic, and also discovered her connection to the sun arcanum. She also can use Sunforged Blade that her mother given her which it was originally belonged to her father who was a Sunfire Elf. Itzel can also enter a "light-being mode" to heal. '''Combatant: '''Being a skilled fighter and was tough by her mother which helped her to develop her skills in combat. She is incredibly skilled with her sword and dagger. '''Speed: Thanks to her mother's training, Itzel possesses endurance and speed. This allows her to move at almost blinding speeds, so fast that she can catch up with Rayla. Acrobatics: '''She can preform fears of balance, agility and coordination. History '''Itzel was born to parents Alonso and Esperanza. Her mother is human, a mage and solider and her father was a Sunfire Elf. They had met during the war, Esper was injured badly and was found by Sunfire Elf named Alonso and she knew she gonna be killed and accepted her fate. But to her surprise, Alonso deiced to take her to his secret place and nurse her back to health. At first, there was some tension between the two and had kept distance between them, not trusting each other. Over the time they started to get along with one and other as they kept meeting with each other in secret, this continued until they fallen in love. Esperanza then found out that she was pregnant with his child, and had to tell him later on the night when they meet again, Alonso of course was happy, but both of them knew and worried they would be killed if the government finds out or if their leaders finds out as well. They knew they cant be together, but she'll let him meet his baby when its born. When her childhood and best friend Sarai finds out about her pregnancy and finds out who the father was, Esper was afraid that she would tell King Harrow and be killed but Sarai calmed her down and promised to not tell anyone about it. When her baby born she named the baby girl Itzel, few nights later Esper went to meet with Alonso with her baby in her arms closely. Alonso met up with her and was happy to meet his baby girl for the first time, but knew they cant keep this up and had said to his lover that "This will be the last time they see each other again", sadly she agreed. Before he left he gave her his Sunforged sword, telling her that one day that her daughter might need it and with that he left and she never saw him again. Years had passed, Esperanza kept the secret of heritage form her daughter to protect her and when her young daughter asked about her father she lied about it to protect her and had told her father had died of sickness. Relationships Alonso (Father)- She doesn't remembered much of her father when she was born. Esperanza (Mother)- She has a close relationship with her daughter and love spend time together as well, but her mother sometimes goes overprotective of her. She had been teaching her daughter mage spells, she also teaches her daughter combat and how to use her sword and dagger. When she asked her mother what her father look like, when she was young, her mother told her which she lied about it to protect her and had told her father was Walton had died of sickness. Later on the day, her mother felt that Itzel was old enough to learn the truth about her real father and was about tell her until Moonshadow Elves attacked the kingdom and had told her to go with Callum and Ezran. 'Damita 'Tia' (Pet Ferret) '- She's Zee's pet ferret and best friend, she is very loyal to her. She had found the ferret in the street who came up to her sniffing at her hand for food and Zee noticed her appearance and how she was skinny and how hungry and upon seeing how the kit is injured. Feeling bad, she gave her food and deiced to take her home to nurse her back to health. When the kit was healthy again Itzel decided to set the kit free but the baby ferret deiced to be with Zee making her a loyal companion. King Harrow- Coming soon Callum- Coming soon Rayla- Coming soon Ezran- Coming soon Bait- Coming soon Gallery Itzel 1.png Dragon Prince OC Itzel.png Itzel Outfit Concept.png|her outfit concept Fire Mage2.png Blurred Memories.png Trivia * Zee fidgets her necklace when shes nervous * She sings when she cant sleep * She trains night and day * She gets up early * Her name means "Star of the aurora sky" in Spanish * She loves reading * Zee understands sign language * She wears a necklace that belonged her mother Category:Nightshade2K18 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids